


Love Me, Love You

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Series: Trusting You [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Getting the Band Back Together, Kyle can sing, M/M, Wendy and Cartman are best friends, featuring Stan, stan is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: It's coming up on Kyle and Cartman's five year anniversary and Kyle needs to figure something out fast so he could beat Cartman who always seems to have the perfect gift every year. With the help of Stan he forms a plan and hopes that it will be enough to win.
Relationships: Butters/Kenny mentioned, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Wendy/Stan mentioned
Series: Trusting You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332065
Kudos: 28





	Love Me, Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, song is "Love Me Like You Do" By Ellie Goulding and owned by her and South Park is not mine. Please enjoy this fluffy fic featuring super best friends and competitive husbands.

“Stan I need you to grab your band and help me out!” Is what Stan gets in return to his what the hell in response to Kyle slamming his door open and shut as he came in.

“Why do you need my help Kyle?” Stan asked with a mix of exasperation and amusement, watching his best friend pace back and forth. It felt so good to have him back, really it did and Stan was eager to help his friend out anyway he could if only Kyle could get out of his head long enough to tell him how. Kyle stopped and dropped down in front of Stan grabbing onto his hands and staring at him with a serious expression on his face. Stan placed the controller away after pausing the game he was playing and squeezed Kyle’s hands in reassurance. Kyle took a deep breath and said “Ok so next week is mine and Cartman’s wedding anniversary.” 

Stan blinked rapidly and said “Yes, I know, I was there for the wedding, I was your best man, the way you two kissed still gives me nightmares, why are you making me suffer the memories again?”

Kyle let go of his hands and pressed his forehead to Stan’s knees as he mumbled “Stan he’s going to do something super cheesy and romantic and it’s going to be perfect and I just want to one up him this year, I only have 1 win under my belt and it’s been five years, I can’t let him win again.”

Stan had to laugh at that as he said while running his hands through Kyle’s curls soothingly “Must it always be a competition with you two? Just buy him a fluffy bathrobe and a spa package for him and Wendy and he’ll be happy.”

Kyle pulled away and glared in betrayal at his supposed best friend “You just want me to buy Wendy a gift so you don’t have to cheapskate.” He finished with sticking his tongue out and a small smile.

“Look man, all I’m saying is Cartman is easy to impress and you know he loves going to the spa with his best friends. Wendy and Kenny would be thrilled to have a day out with him, it’s been awhile since they all got together.”

Kyle stood up and moved Stan’s controller, tossing it to the side and plopping down next to him, ignoring the “Hey!” He received and said “Why are our spouses best friends again?”

Stan shrugged, picking up his controller and continuing his game, passing over a diet pepsi to Kyle as he said “Because we’re friends, they’ve always had chemistry it’s only natural once you helped mellow Cartman out him and Wendy would gravitate towards each other, after all,” he looks pointedly at Kyle pressed against him, head resting on his shoulder as he continued “It’s hard getting between us sometimes, I’m sure they have a mutual bitch fest about how much more in love we are with each other than them.”

Kyle pulled away and rubbed his jaw absently, a phantom pain surfacing as he said “Don’t remind me, who knew Wendy would get so jealous over us taking care of a baby together for home economics.” 

“Don’t pretend like we didn’t kiss dude, of course she punched us.” Stan was rubbing his arm as well and laughed as Kyle yelled while lightly pushing at him “We didn’t kiss the baby was whining and we tripped over it’s bottle that was on the floor trying to get to it and our bodies landed in a way that had our lips touching!” He stopped his assault and crossed his arms, huffing and blushing a bright red at the memory.

Stan couldn’t help but tease as he paused his game and draped himself dramatically over Kyle’s lap looking up at him with tears in his eyes as he said “Kyle our first kiss together was so magical though, how could you pretend like it was an accident.” He dodged the punch thrown his way and sat up, laughing so hard he was doubled over as Kyle said “Stop joking around Stan besides that wasn’t our first kiss, we had multiple kissing sessions so you could be perfect for Wendy.”

“It worked though so thank you for that,” Stan said looking over at his friend with a smirk as Kyle rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again. 

“We’re getting off topic, help me plan the perfect wedding anniversary for Cartman.”

Stan groaned out and hit the back of the sofa with his head and said “Ok fine, I’ll convince Kenny and Jimmy, and Butters to play I’m guessing you’re going to sing a song?”

“Yes and it’s going to be amazing! The perfect opportunity is coming next week. The park is letting amature bands or singers go up there sing songs and I think this would be a perfect opportunity to show Cartman I will do anything to prove my love to him.” He looked at Stan with such determination in his eyes Stan had to laugh as he nodded “It is true you haven’t ever sung for him before, might be a nice change in pace for you two, what song were you thinking? I’ll print out the music and we can practice together and be ready for the show.”

Kyle hugged him tightly as he said “You are the best! It’s “Love Me Like You Do”.”

“The one from that movie? Ugh alright be here tomorrow to practice.” With one more hug Kyle left with a smile on his face and Stan dialed up the band he hasn’t gotten together in years.

“Guy’s I need your help anyone free this week?” Surprisingly all but Jimmy were available, luckily Butters could play the drums as well so Stan would just have to man the other guitar, not a problem they could do it. He set up a meet up time for them after telling them what they were doing and went to his computer, looking for the various sheet music parts and printing them out so they could be ready for rehearsal.

~Time Skip~

The night of the event was happening and Stan and the band were tuning up their instruments as Kyle nervously peeked from behind the curtain. He must have been able to find Cartman though because he relaxed and waved a little before walking back over towards the band. Kyle had shown up in a white button up shirt and black slacks, but that was just to cover up his faded black skinny jeans and tight black tank top with Irene’s face on it.

“Of course you own your husband’s drag merch, of course.” Stan had to tease him and was rewarded with an even calmer and lax friend who stuck his tongue out at him in response. The rest of the band was dressed similarly and Stan watched with pride as his friend stood at the microphone ready to perform. He signaled to the curtain user who lifted the curtain, and, once it was fully up, Butters started on the drum part as Kyle started singing to the backdrop of guitars.

Kyle began to sing the song, a love ballad called "Love me like you Do" by Ellie Goulding . 

His voice grew in confidence as he pulled the microphone away from the stand and paced, he climbed the stairs into the audience, making a beeline for Cartman who was standing there still staring up at Kyle with a soft smile on his face as Kyle caressed his face and sang “I'll let you set the pace, 'cause I'm not thinking straight. My head's spinning around. I can't see clear no more. What are you waiting for?” He grabbed Cartman’s hand and dragged him onto the stage dancing with him as he sang “Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  


The song ended and Kyle was breathing happily, heart beating rapidly as Cartman kissed him deeply with tears in his eyes wrapping his arms around him in a hug. They stood their hugging until the curtains fell down and pulled a part as Stan and Kenny approached him, Butters in the background putting the equipment up, they had time sense they were the last act of the night but Butters wanted to get everything done so he could get home faster and snuggle with Kenny. Cartman rolled his eyes as he greeted them “Only you idiots would set this up, was this so you could one up me Kyle?” He looked accusingly at his husband, somehow looking threatening despite the red eyes from when he was crying earlier and Kyle said while puffing his chest out “Yep, I am the best husband around.”  
“When did you even find time? We have cases piled sky high don’t tell me you didn’t work on them.”  
Kyle frowned and said “Of course I did, just during the day so my nights would be free to practice with Stan.”

“Well you win, Kyle, because all I got us was plane tickets to Jerusalem so you could research your stupid religion or whatever.” He was blushing and this time it was Kyle’s turn to cry as he hugged his husband and Stan let out a loud whistle. “Mark the scoreboard as three vs three Kenny I would say that tops this.” Kyle had been wanting to visit the holy city for a while now, he was a major history buff and he was still a practicing jew. Cartman kept insisting only Kyle was a good jew, the other ones were still shifty eyed to him but he no longer made bigoted jokes, no longer sought to make fun of his religion and Cartman wanting them both to go to Jerusalem was huge. Kenny brought out an overly dramatic big white board with Kyle and Cartman’s names on it and marked Cartman’s as a win then put it back into his bag, folding it so it was a lot smaller than it was originally. After getting the band equipment unloaded and wishing everyone a good night they laid in bed next to each other and Cartman said “Tonight was really sweet of you, I appreciated the Serenade.”

“And I appreciate the trip to Jerusalem, can we really leave the firm for a week though?” Kyle asked, worried about its future. Cartman pulled him close and nuzzled him “Don’t worry I have it handled, let’s get some sleep.” Kyle nodded, trusting Cartman that everything was in order he fell asleep.


End file.
